


You've got Red on you

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fellcest - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Olfaction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, SpicyHoneyMustard, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Red's been working hard, and hard work deserves to be rewarded, right?Spicyhoneymustard For @boner-cake-admin, originally inspired by thisamazingset of gifs... but i may have gone a little more graphic. welp.





	You've got Red on you

Red wasn’t sure exactly what his brother was up to, but he knew that there was definitely _something_ planned for when he got home that night. 

Knowing Edge as well as he did, Red was surprised that it had taken him until this morning to figure out he was hiding something. Edge wasn’t spontaneous, with his position in the royal guard it was no surprise that he liked things planned down to the second. So whatever Edge was scheming must have been kept from secret for a while. Considering Edge’s track record of being terrible at keeping secrets that was pretty impressive. The only reason he’d been tipped off at all was by the way Edge insisted on knowing exactly when he would be home from the capital. When pushed on the reason why he suddenly _needed_ to know, Edge had quickly changed the subject and hurried Red on his way. He had mumbled something about lateness not being tolerated by the king, but Red had seen through his façade pretty quickly. 

Red tried to focus on his work as the King’s judge that day, but whenever he had a bit of downtime his mind was plagued with questions. He honestly had no idea what his brother was planning, and if he was being completely honest he felt at little guilty over not being as attentive in the past few weeks. Since Edge had finally persuaded their king to meet with the queen from Honey and Blue’s universe there had been a considerable difference in how the underground was being run. Edge been given the go-ahead to start clearing up Snowdin, But Red had been twice as busy with dealing out justice to those who tried to oppose the new regime. But this meant that any time they had spent together recently had been brief, barley having enough time to greet each other in the mornings. Sex had not only been out of the question, but they didn’t even have enough energy to attempt anything bar spooning each other in their sleep. 

So while Red would have been happy with anything his Brother was planning, the amount of pent up magic inside him was aching for release. Once he got that idea in his head though it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Red tried to keep his focus on listening to the Asgore’s long speeches, but images of his brother’s perfect ass bent over their bed as he ploughed into him wouldn’t leave his mind. By the time he was excused Red was sweating from the effort of not popping a boner in the hall of judgement. The temptation to teleport straight home was as strong as his desire to get laid. But knowing his brother’s disdain for what he deemed to be the ultimate show of laziness, Red knew that walking at least some of the way home was going to work in his favour. 

When Red pushed open the door he knew something was up. For one thing there was an extra pair of shoes on their welcome mat, and there wasn’t the usual smell of lasagne coming from the kitchen. But the whole house smelled incredible, and also strangely familiar. It took Red walking into the kitchen to realise why that was. Not only was there take-out bags from Grillby’s resting on the table, but more than one skeleton was waiting for him. Honey and Edge were standing next to each other in the kitchen, close enough to be touching, and looking far too flushed for this meeting to be completely innocent. While Red and Edge had an open arrangement with both Honey and Blue, they had even spent time together as a four a few times, it was the first time Red had seen them spend time together alone. Red’s curiosity was peaked, but he tried to keep his cool and not throw himself at them both. 

If he played along... then maybe he’d be in for a more than interesting evening. 

“O-Oh Hello Brother” Edge pushed himself off the counter towards Red, greeting him with a kiss on the top of his skull. _like they aint just been doing god knows what_.“You’re Home A Little Earlier Then You Said You Would Be” 

Red smirked, knowing full well he was right on time. Edge had just been far too distracted with their house guest. “ya erm, might wanna double check that boss” he replied before walking past his rapidly blushing brother to bring Honey into a hug. “hey sweetheart, missed you” 

“blue sends his love-” Honey mumbled against the side of his skull. It seemed like he was squirming slightly in the embrace, and Red was positive that he was also trying to hide something. “he’s couldn’t get tonight off but-”

“I Think That’s Going To Work Out For The Best-” Edge came up behind them both, trapping Red between his two lovers. It was sweet and comforting, but the close proximity just made Red’s cock throb in his shorts. “It Means We Can Both Focus On You Tonight.”

It took Red a second to process his brothers words, far too distracted with how they both felt pressed up against him. He almost started spewing off innuendos but the smell of food reminded him that maybe he was jumping the gun a little. “is that what all this is? i thought ya both hated grillby’s grub.” he asked while untangling himself reluctantly; a necessary evil if he wanted to keep at least some of his mind not falling into the gutter. 

“it took a little persuading on my part, but edgelord did finally find something up to his standards.” Honey said teasingly before coming up behind edge and tapping him on the ass with a wink. 

“Of Course I Did! Plus, What Would Be The Point In Doing A Night For Red Without Including His Favourite Things-” Edge paused, flicking his eyes up and down his double who was still standing close, the red dusting on his cheeks only growing the longer they kept eye contact. “-Anyway, We Best Open The Food Before It Gets Cold!”

The two Papyruses exchanged another heated look before breaking apart and Red had to hide a groan by coughing loudly. Their shameless flirting was doing nothing to help his persistent arousal. To their credit neither of his lovers mocked him for his predicament, busying themselves with setting the table. They were either too oblivious to notice, or they were being coy on purpose. Red wasn’t sure which he found more arousing, but he could practically hear his soul hammering in his chest. 

Red eventually did as he was told, taking a seat at the end of the table while Edge and Honey served up their meal. He was impressed that Edge had managed to remember his order perfectly considering he never usually set foot in the joint, but he knew that Honey had something to do with the large bottle of mustard that came with it. Edge had settled on some kind of pasta dish and Honey seemed to just ordered a basic burger but Red was touched that they had put in the effort. They all tucked in eagerly, the conversation flowing smoothly as they caught up on what had been happening in each others lives. 

As they were finishing up their food, Red was becoming more and more suspicious of his two lovers. While their dining table was pretty small, there was enough room for everyone to have their own space. Not only had Edge shifted himself towards Red when they had been talking, but Honey had followed and now their chairs were practically touching. There was something up with their behaviour too, neither of them seemed to have calmed down from when Red had walked in on them earlier- in fact both of them seemed even more flustered than before. Red was shifting in frustration as his cock pressed heavily against the seam of his shorts, but the food would at least give him some energy for later. He finished his meal, his hunger for food satisfied, but his desire for both of them doubling in intensity. 

Red could feel his resolve crumbling when he watched Honey lean in and whisper something against the side of Edge’s skull. Whatever he had said was making the usually stoic captain practically squirm out of his seat, the hand that he’d manage to wiggle onto Red’s femur tightening almost painfully. 

“so-” Red said louder than he intended to, making them both jump in surprise. “d’ya plan on sharing whatever’s goin’ on between you? or am i gonna have ta beg?” 

Edge smirked, his face the picture of smugness as he ran his hand higher up Red’s femur. “We’re Just Going Over Some Of The Details For Tonight” He purred, turning his head slightly to catch his double’s attention. “Right, Honey?”

“y-yeah” Honey stuttered, hardly able to tear his eyes away from where Edge’s hand was heading. His sockets were already lidded, which coupled with the way he was practically salivating was making Red’s cock throb even harder.

Deciding to take some initiative, Red leaned forward to grab Edge by the mandible. His soul was pounding when he heard his brother gasp softly, before bringing their skulls close enough to touch. “ya really spoiling me here boss”

He brought their teeth together with a moan, giving into all the feelings that he had missed so much. Kissing Edge was like coming home; the scent of spice and leather making his head spin. Edge’s hand kept moving higher absent-mindedly until it was resting just next to his cock, and Red couldn’t control the way his hips jerked towards him. He deepened the kiss by moving his hand to the back of Edge’s skull while pushing his tongue inside. Red moaned even louder when Edge’s hand brushed over his cock, and the way his usually headstrong brother melted into him was making his head spin. 

Edge eventually pulled away from the kiss, but not before Red grazed his teeth across his tongue. “Y-you Didn’t Think We Were Going To Stop At Dinner Did You? Ha! How Sweet” Edge teased, even though his usual bravado was slipping. 

Red found it endearing that Edge was still trying to act like his usual smug self with a his skull burning red and an expression that screamed sex. It just made Red want to see him break even more than usual. 

“mm should of never doubted ya, boss” Red trailed his fingers over a spot in Edge’s vertebra that he knew was sensitive, just to finish with the upper hand before turning his attention to the other skeleton in the room. Honey looked like he had really enjoyed watching them make-out, he was even worse than Edge for hiding how turned on he was. “c’mere honey, i really wanna thank you too.”

Honey hesitated a second, a lingering anxiety he had over getting in between Red and Edge considering theirs was the newer relationship. Edge moved himself out of the way in a second, quelling any fears by manoeuvring Honey into Red’s lap. Honey didn’t need any prompting to initiate the kiss when he felt Red’s cock pressing up into him. Even though they’d just been eating burgers, Honey still tasted as sweet as ever. Their kiss was a little more heated with Honey whimpering and whining into the kiss as he started to grind in Red’s lap. His erection might have been boarding on painful now but Red didn’t even care. Not when Honey was panting and shaking in his grasp. 

Honey’s voice shifted in octave and Red’s sockets snapped open to see Edge behind them both, his hands out of view and probably teasing the sensitive skeleton between them. Red would have happily escalated things further but Edge tapped him on the arm a few to get his attention. Still he didn’t miss how Honey was practically falling apart even when the kiss ended, whining at the loss of contact despite himself. Red could feel how hard he was shaking even even with no stimulation, bringing his earlier suspicions back to life. 

“ya getting really worked up just from kissing, sweetheart” Red teased and thrust his hips upwards, his grin widening when Honey clung to him for support. “something you aint telling me?”

“We Best Move This Upstairs.” Edge answered instead, helping a shaky Honey to his feet before whispering something Red didn’t quite catch. 

Red thought about protesting over them playing an unfair game, but going upstairs was probably gonna get him laid quicker so he bit his tongue. Nodding he followed his two lovers out of the kitchen and up the stairs, with all three of them barely able to keep their hands off each other on the way. While usually Red had no problems in being able to get either of his lovers undressed when it was this heated, both Edge and Honey would move his hands elsewhere if he tried. Red might have been thinking purely with his dick right now, but even he could take a hint. His mind went wild with possibilities over what they could be hiding, practically dragging them both the rest of the way. 

When they got to the bedroom Red was showered with kisses from both sides as they gently pushed him down onto the bed. He was far too focused on switching between kissing and touching them both as much as possible that he didn’t even notice he was being stripped before he was almost naked. 

“h-hey this don’t seem fair” Red stuttered, trying to get back some control over the situation by holding onto his short despite Honey’s efforts to remove them. “this is my night right? i wanna see more of both of ya.”

Honey spluttered a little but Red gripped hold of his arm so he wouldn’t hide in embarrassment. Red wanted to see everything; and that included both of their flustered expressions as the situation got more intense. Honey stilled and tried to maintain eye contact even though _something_ was still making him squirm. 

Edge wasn’t as easily subdued, he huffed and pouted while crossing his arms defensively across his chest. “H-Honestly Brother If You’d Just Let Us-”

“strip-” Red interrupted with a wave of his hand, focusing fully on intimidating Edge by grabbing sweater and pulling him close “-each other. that’s an order.” 

Edge visibly shivered at his words before straightening up and facing his double. They smiled sheepishly at each other before moving closer together. Despite the way he had been barely holding it together all evening, Honey was quick to take the lead and start stripping Edge of the baggy clothes he’d been wearing. While that should have been a tip off that his brother was hiding something underneath, Red ended up groaning appreciatively any way when more of his brother’s body was revealed. 

Edge not only had an ecto-body formed from his chest to his thighs, but he seemed to be wearing some sort of body suit consisting of mostly straps and studs. It fit him like a glove; accentuating his toned figure while also putting his pert breasts on full display. Something else caught Red’s eye though. Strapped to Edge’s thigh was something that Red knew _very_ well; the controls that came attached to a vibrating toy, with the wires leading up his leg and straight to his barely concealed pussy. But this was a set of two and Red could only see one wire against his brother’s leg. 

_Which meant the other toy had to be…_

Red watched with bated breath as Honey had his clothes removed in a hurry. His orange magic may have been a lot softer and less defined than Edge’s but the sheer lace bodysuit that he had on was making Red drool. His eye lights were soaking up everything; the way the subtle tone complimented his shade of magic, the conveniently placed pattern hid the subtle swell of his breasts, and the way it was discoloured around the crotch from how wet Honey was already. Just like Red had suspected, the other toy’s control was strapped to Honey’s quivering thigh. Everything slotted into place; the whispering, Honey’s lack of control, and why both of them had been eager to get upstairs. Red didn’t even try to hide his groan as he remembered walking in on them earlier, he was certain he must have interrupted them trying out the different speeds or some shit.

“shit, ya both look incredible” Red couldn’t resist letting his hand wander to his still clothed crotch, his earlier hesitation feeling like a huge mistake. “gotta hand it to ya, that’s hot as fuck” 

Edge lead Honey by the hand back to the bed, his smugness over knowing how good they both looked clear in the way he was swaying his hips seductively. “You Haven’t Seen Anything Yet” 

Red’s question died on his tongue as Honey moved quickly to finish the job of stripping him and Edge grabbed hold of his weeping cock. Red groaned appreciatively over his cock finally getting the attention it deserved, but Edge was in the mood to tease. He went down on his knees to kneel in front of Red, slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft with a smirk on his face. One of his fingers trailed up the length of his cock before pressing against his bubbling slit, making Red buck his hips in frustration. It felt so fucking good, but soon it wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

Honey joined Edge on his knees after he’d moved all of their clothing out of the way and Red had the pleasure of watching Edge guide Honey’s skull towards his cock. Edge was still jerking him off when Honey’s unbelievably soft tongue started to lap at the head of his cock. Red would have lost it right there to the look on Honey’s face if Edge wasn’t gripping him so hard. They both looked so fucking sinful on their knees like this, it should have been illegal. Honey continued Edge’s tortuously slow pace when he took him into his warm and wet mouth, with Edge holding the base of his cock like a vice. Red was going to have to plan some serious revenge for this little stunt...when he wasn’t trying to hold back from ripping the bedsheets.

Red was a panting, writhing, and moaning mess within a few minutes from his lovers joint efforts. He knew he looked like a rabid animal with the amount he was drooling and growling, but he could hardly take the incredible pressure he felt building up. Both Edge and Honey finally decided to show some mercy on him, with Edge easing up his grip joining Honey in blowing him. He wasn’t sure what was better; the feeling of having both his lovers alternating between sucking and licking his pulsing magic, or watching the short kisses they were sharing over his cock. 

“oh fuck- so fucking good. holy shit- i’m not gonna last any longer if you keep doing that-ah!” Edge chuckled as he pulled off him while dragging his shaper teeth up Red’s shaft. He couldn’t resist grabbing his cock and jerking hard when Honey pulled Edge into a kiss so that they could share his taste. “shit. shit! i’m gonna fucking cum. oh- fuck!”

Thick strands of liquid magic covered them both as Red came, but it didn’t deter them at all. Red got to ride out his climax watching them lick his cum off each other, making his boner spring back to life immediately. While he was having a little moment of clarity after his climax, his lovers were not as lucky with their make-out session becoming more sloppy. Red thought about interrupting them, but he stopped himself. This might be the perfect opportunity to get his ‘revenge’ for teasing him...and get them all off in the process. His grin turned wicked as he came up with a plan. It would be a delicious way of breaking them both based on his knowledge on what made them scream. They both had different preferences, but Red was a _real_ attentive lover when he wanted to be.

Edge enjoyed receiving oral, way more that he would ever admit, and always became flustered when anyone mentioned it. Red knew it was because his brother hated not being able to control his reactions, but he always came so hard it was always worth it. Even though it seemed mean to push him, Edge wouldn’t agree without a little nudge. Red was prepared to dig his heels in and persuade him but he didn’t think it would take much considering how horny his brother already was. 

“c’mere bro, i wanna return the favour” Red stuck out his tongue while making a V with his fingers, just so he could fluster Edge a little more with the vulgar gesture. 

“I-I Um-” Edge’s expression dropped when he heard himself, that air of smugness crumbling as he tried to divert Red’s attention. _fucking adorable._ “Tonight Is About You Brother, I-I Don’t Need To-”

“yeah, it’s about me, and _i_ want your pussy all over my face, ok?” Red laid back on the bed and pulled Edge with him before tapping the space next to him. “honey, sit right here while i make ‘im scream, i want ya t’ watch. ” 

“shit-red, whatever you say” Honey said before climbing on the bed with them. Red did wonder about whether he was asking too much with the state Honey was in but when he settled down next to him he had a smug expression of his own. “it’s ‘bout time princess got taken down peg”

“This Is Ridiculous, I Would Never-”

Red ignored his protests by trying to get Edge to turn around before he laid back fully. “face the other way boss, i wanna see that sweet ass too” 

Red didn’t need to see his brother’s face to know that he would have gone completely scarlett at that comment. Thankfully Edge compiled and soon Red’s vision was filled with his brother straddling him. Red didn’t waste time in unstrapping the vibrator’s control from Edge’s thigh while pushing aside his panties with his spare hand. He took his time with the next part though, playing with increasing the intensity as he watched his brother’s pussy spasm inches away from his face. He could feel himself being watched closely by their other lover when he put the wire between his teeth and slowly pulled the toy out. 

The change was instant in Edge, he went from huffing under his breath to being able to barely contain his moans as Red worked the toy out of his tight hole. It landed on Red’s chest with an undignified plop, but Red was quick to grab Edge’s hip and bring him down to his face so that he didn’t have time to get self conscious. His brother’s comforting scent was so much more powerful now Red had his face buried in his core, and dipping his tongue inside only made that feeling intensify. He Red had to admit he wasn’t just doing this for Edge’s benefit; he loved the little sounds he would make, the way his pussy tightened around his tongue, and the slow movement of his hips. He couldn’t think of anything better than having Edge’s magic overwhelming all of his senses. 

Well actually, there were a few things that could make the situation even hotter. And that involved the other skeleton in the room. 

Even with Edge sat on his face Red could still hear Honey’s noises, and by the sounds of it he was enjoying watching them both. Honey enjoyed oral too, but what really pushed his buttons was his pussy being pounded over and over. Red didn’t wanna pull away from Edge this soon so he hoped that signalling Honey by making his fingers imitating what he wanted to do would do the trick. There was a few huffs and the bed dipping next to him before he was able to feel Honey’s dripping magic resting on his finger tips. Red pushed aside his bodysuit and went to remove the toy like he had done with Edge… but found that it had been taken out already. Red moaned loudly into his brother as he imagined Honey playing with himself while watching them, hearing them both answer his noises with their own only turning him on further. 

Edge might have originally started with trying to hold back but he started to lose himself little by little the more Red fucked him with his tongue. What started as movements to adjust himself on Red’s face slowly turned into Edge pressing his clit rhythmically against the hard bone of Red’s mandible. If they were alone Red would have moved one of his hands to tease gently at that sensitive bundle of nerves but his spare hand was currently occupied. He usually had to work Honey up to moving on his own, but he had started to fuck himself on Red’s fingers with minimum encouragement. He wished he could have seen them both, panting and trying to stay quiet while taking their pleasure from him. He thought back to how intense their interactions with each other had been over the evening, bucking his hips upwards as his cock searched for stimulation.

Red pushed Edge up slightly, grinning as his brother whined at the loss of contact. He chuckled and dug his fingers into Edge’s hip while nipping him on the thigh. Both of his lovers were somehow holding onto the last shreds of their control as they shook from the effort of holding back. It was time to move on to the next part of his plan. 

“i think you’re ready to take a ride on my dick, right honey?” Red asked while curling his fingers inwards towards the spot he knew Honey had been trying to angle himself towards. 

“f-fuck”

“I’ll take that as a yes-” Red withdrew his fingers from Honey and waited for him to change position to straddling Red’s hips. 

Red could feel his magic pulsing when Honey positioned his hot entrance over the head of his cock. He wanted nothing more than to sink inside, but he just needed to put the final pieces of his plan into place. With both his hands now free he used them to manoeuvre Edge’s pelvis forward until he and Honey were close enough to touch. This angle meant that he had more control in eating Edge out, and it gave him a better view of his ass. Plus with them both pushed together they were sure to only egg each other on more, something which made the last part of his plan seem even more evil. 

“-don’t want either of ya to cum until i say so, got it? like ya said it’s my night… and we’re doing this with my rules.”

He silenced any protests by thrusting his hips upwards and pushing his tongue inside. It felt incredible and Red really wanted to get lost in the sensations of having them both on top of him but he had to focus a little for this to work. With their initial moans of shock breaking the unspoken sound level, Red worked quickly with both his tongue and cock to make sure they kept being just as loud. It worked and soon the room was filled with both of his partners moans as they rode him hard. Despite how worked up he was Honey’s inner walls felt snug and wet around his cock and Edge’s was providing him with more of his musky taste as he got closer and closer to cumming. He couldn’t see their faces, but Red’s mind was easily filling in the blanks from their noises. 

To put it simply he was in heaven. 

Red eased up his own input, slowing his thrusts into and moving his tongue in longer strokes. His plan to work them up enough had worked though; Edge couldn’t keep his hips still and Honey started bouncing himself on Red’s cock as their bodies ached for release. He could feel Edge shaking from the effort of holding back, and Honey couldn’t make up his mind on whether he wanted to to impale himself faster or go slow and deep. Either way their noises just kept increasing in volume until they started begging for more. He used one hand on each of their hips to get them to all move together, growling himself when the urge to cum again started to make itself known. 

Red’s sockets had been closed so he could focus on his other senses but they snapped open when he heard the sound of moans being muffled by something wet. It must have got too much for them, so close together, that Edge and Honey had restarted their make-out session from earlier. From what he could tell they were both groping each other too, the sounds coming out of Edge telling him that Honey was toying with his nipples with just the right amount of pressure. Red couldn’t process how fucking sinful they sounded, he had to move Edge of his face for a second as his plans changed rapidly. 

“ fuck- fuck! gonna-ah fuuuuccck! cum all over me, both of you- please- i wanna feel it-” He growled as Honey’s pace quickened and he nipped at Edge’s thigh again to give him that extra bit of pain to push him over. “shit- so fucking close”

Red pulled Edge Back onto him and stuck his tongue deep inside his pussy as he rocked his his brother onto his face. Edge froze, pulling away from Honey with a rapidly escalating cry as he squirted liquid magic into Red’s waiting mouth. Red lapped up everything he could while he felt Honey’s inner walls clamping down and starting to milk his cock. Red thrust a few times into Honey’s over-sensitive magic before finishing himself, their joint moans being so loud he could hardly tell whose voice was ringing inside his skull. 

Red was pretty sure he had blacked out for a moment as the next thing he knew he was looking up at two very concerned faces. 

“see! he’s fine, we just wore him out a little- no need to get ya knickers in a twist, edgelord” Honey’s silky voice rang through Red’s head, though it was still twinged with a little concern. 

“yeah? m-fine!” Red replied, sounding a little more spaced out that he intended.

“I Still Don’t Know How He Managed To Turn A Night For Him Into _That_ , But I’m Glad He’s Happy” Edge mumbled with a smile on his face, before turning his attention back to Honey. “You On The Other Hand... That Was A Suburb Plan With The Outfits And The Toys, One That Should Not Go Unrewarded-”

Red could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness even though he _really_ wanted to see where this was going between his two lovers. In last moment of brilliance he scooted to the side of the bed, fished his phone out of his pocket, and set it to record. He passed out happy, knowing that he would have some interesting material to look through when he woke up.


End file.
